


The Tale of Two Escapees

by Intoxicated_Lynx



Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [5]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxicated_Lynx/pseuds/Intoxicated_Lynx
Summary: The 16-year-old country boys from Bunnyburrow, Gideon Grey and Travis Frette, travel to the great city of Zootopia without their parents' permission. They have only one goal: to lose their virginities. However, the day takes a rather depressing turn for the tod...
Relationships: Gideon Grey/Orlando Fanger (OC)
Series: Frenzy and Love in Bunnyburrow [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Tale of Two Escapees

_"Sweet home, Bunnyburrow..."_

"Fer fuck's sake, anythin' but this..."

_"Where the skies are so blue..."_

"Oh, c'mon Gid! It's not that bad."

_"Sweet home, Bunnyburrow..."_

"'S bad enough t' drive me crazy!"

_"Lord- And that's right, folks,_ _today's Tri-County area lottery jackpot is whopping 10,000,000 zollars! Fulfill your wildest dreams and get your tickets immediately! Don't forget to..."_

...

"... I'm coming home to you!"

"Shut it, Travis!" 

A white, five-seater SUV car drove on an acceleration lane, heading towards a highway. It has just passed under an informative sign that stated: " _SHREWSBURGH 185 MILES_ , _FANGTON 418 MILES_ , and _ZOOTOPIA 546 MILES_ ". The light poles of the road illuminated the wet blacktop while the scintillating stars and the crescent adorned the clear night sky.

One of the cars on the road was Gideon's parents', taken by the teenage boys without permission. 

"Alright, Trav! It's on fer real now!" the fox hollered triumphantly as he kept speeding, soon reaching the maximum limit of 70mph. "We're officially on our way t' Zootopia! Fuck Bunnyburrow!"

"Fuck Bunnyburrow!" the ferret accompanied, raising his fist in the air for a second before lowering it on top of a flask bottle he was holding between his legs. "Now, we just need to brace ourselves for the eight-hour ride..."

"Shit, that's right... You did calculate we're gonna be there 'round 12PM. Isn't that right?"

"Who'd bother when all these helpful itinerary helpers exist online? But yeah, now it's... 3:53AM, so we'd be there around 12PM without any stopovers, yes, but considering that at some point we have to use the toilet..."

"I took a leak before I sneaked out. I'm not gonna drink anythin' before we're there, so I'm good. If you've gotta piss, there's an empty soda bottle in the backseat."

Travis glanced over his shoulder, seeing the said bottle lying on the middle seat. He snorted in slight annoyance but did not present any counterarguments. 

"But what if-"

"If you've gotta shit, hold it in. Unless it's 'bout fillin' up the tank, I don't want any delays."

The hob stayed silent, nodding.

A minute or two passed as Gideon concentrated on driving while Travis lazily eyed the edge of the road. You couldn't blame the two boys for being void of conversational topics: both of them were quite tired, sleeping only a few hours before hitting the roads. Moreover, the 16-year-old fox had merely half a year of driving experience. He had completed his driver's test earlier in December, and this was the first time he was driving during the wee hours of the night on a highway. 

An underpass came on their way, and the ferret took a quick glance to see his friend. The glare of the lights accentuated the tod's strained, sagging eyelids and disheveled hair. Once they were back in open-air, the ferret opened the bottle between his legs and took a sip. Not used to coffee without any milk, he grimaced before putting the cap back on.

"On a scale of 10 to 10, how pissed are your folks gonna be when they realize you've taken one of their cars?" 

Gideon laughed. 

"Oh, believe me, pa's gonna be so pissed when he sees his precious wreck gone!" he sneered. "Maybe he'll regret that he didn't let me go t' Zootopia _by rail_ , even after I nicely asked him. It would've been all nice and dandy, but now I had t' _loan_ his car... Suck on that, _Gilbert_!"

"Might have something do with you breaking the curfew all the time..."

"Didn't I tell you t' shut it already?"

A robust vulpine paw flew through the air, slapping the ferret's head before returning back onto its original place. Travis just blinked, no pain on his face whatsoever. He had befriended Gideon way back in kindergarten and had gotten used to his antics already. 

"Anyway... Let's run over our plan fer today... " the tod murmured. "When we arrive at the... what was that motel's name again?"

" _East Clawside Snug_ in Downtown."

"Right. As we get there, I'm gonna take a power nap first. You can do whatever, just don't get lost. Then, we head somewhere to eat, and after that..."

The hob turned his head slowly at his friend, a wide grin forming onto his face. They hadn't taken to their heels just because of teenage rebellion, but to achieve something that was nothing short of an impossibility for two predator boys in a town like Bunnyburrow. 

"We..."

"Are..."

"Gonna..."

"Get..."

"LAID!"

The final word rang out in unison, and the two friends high-fived each other. They could barely hold back his excitement. 

"I've been fillin' up my balls fer this the whole week!"

"Oh, boy... Over 60 million mammals in one city and counting. And half of them women! The gems I can get my paws into..."

"Keep in mind that most of 'em are prey trash. If you wanna get it on with some hot jill, you need t' dig a bit deeper..." 

"With all these hook-up sites online, I'll find someone in no time. With my natural charm, I'll go far!"

"What're you gonna do, teach girls about photostimulus or somethin' dumb like that?" 

"It's _photosynthesis_ , Gid. And it's not dumb, quite the contrary. It's vital for the survival of the mammalkind and other living organisms alike!"

"Whatever." 

The fox was smiled, although with a hint of smugness. Travis might have been faster, nimbler, older, wittier, and more mature, but what Gideon was not jealous of was his friend's need to always explain himself to others. "Dude's got it all figured out, with good grades and stuff," the tod used to think. "But he still whines and seeks approval from everyone 'round us..." 

Some time went by before anyone spoke anything. 

Then...

"What's your plan?"

...

"Huh?" 

"Yeah, what's your plan to... you know, find some company in Zootopia? You're not going sight-seeing, right?" 

The fox's smile began to vanish.

"I- I don't know yet," he said, twitching restlessly on his seat. "T-the thing is, 's more complicated fer me..." 

"Oh, c'mon, Gid! It's not like we live in the '50s, there are gay sites online where-"

"You know very well I'm not comfortabletalkin' 'bout my... thing..."

Gideon appeared melancholic, frowning and licking his lips nervously. Not only that, he was screwing up his eyes to hide the fact that they were starting to moisten a bit. 

"Look, Gid..." Travis began to say. "I know it's hard to be... different. I'd know, we're both predators in a town full of bunnies, but it's already been like that since you were 12. You've got to just accept it."

"'S not that simple, Trav!" 

"The thing is, it's not about the cards you're dealt, but how you play your hand."

"...But what if... I never wanted t' be part of that game t' begin with?"

"Has anyone? No one can really choose... well, certain things about themselves, you just have to come to terms with them. Like, I'm a ferret, so I can never... be as good of a swimmer as a beaver or an otter, for example. I'm made for walking on land." 

Gideon mulled over what Travis had just said before flashing the turn signal lights to the left. He had to pass a slow van ahead of him.

"But you don't understand, 's just... so unfair that some mammals get a disadvantage without bein' asked 'bout it..."

"Your innocuous differences are disadvantages as long as you let society deem them as disadvantages." 

Only the drone of the engine made it sure that an oppressive silence didn't fall between the two. Travis turned his head away from his friend and sighed, continuing to eye the passing landscape; fields, ledges, and such. The younger male was looked forward along the road like a good driver was supposed to do. 

" _Innocuous differences_..." 

The ferret startled and fastened his gaze back on his friend. 

"Huh?" 

"Yer that kind of a mammal Trav..." the fox said quietly, almost whispering, as a soft smile slowly appeared on his face. "Like... you just have t' end everythin' on a positive note, no matter what." 

The hob stared at the tod without a word until facing away from him again. 

"No wonder I fell fer you in the first place... t' a guy like you..."

Travis blushed but didn't say anything, curling up on his seat. He had considered that sleeping through the ride might be the best thing to do. It would still take a while to arrive in Zootopia.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Gideon said quietly, partly to his friend and partly to himself. "If you sleep now, you don't have t' sleep there..."

"I know, right..." Travis answered, taking his hoodie off to use it as a blanket. "I've got no choice anyway..."

"M-hm..."

As his friend slowly fell asleep, Gideon had to make sure that the seemingly endless horizon wasn't going to tire him. 

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, I guess it's kinda... roughly delectable." 

The Zootopian traffic had been surprisingly slow as the two boys had arrived in South-East Downtown at 1PM and taken a subway to East Clawside. This part of the town didn't seem to be the best: the paintwork of the facades seemed to flake off, by the side of the road a couple of cars had broken windows, and mammals walking around looked dubious. The only things embellishing the surroundings were, ironically, someone's graffiti doodles sprayed on the walls.

_East Clawside Snug_ had sounded a lot nicer than what it ended up being like. The motel's entrance door was old, like something from the 1950s or 60s, while the sign on it had never seen a graphic designer in its life. The place didn't scream quality.

Gideon was shocked, almost appalled.

"This must be a sick joke..." he said, tearing at his hair. "It didn't look like this online!"

"Well, considering our budget, this ain't half bad," Travis answered. "We just need to go inside and see ourselves, don't we?" 

"...Fine then. Without further ado..."

The fox picked up both of their baggage: the ferret's small, neon green sports bag and his own brown backpack. With a soft kick to the door, the two entered the motel. And if their expectations hadn't already been ruined, now they were blasted into oblivion: the lounge was a small room that smelled like old cigarettes, consisting of a front desk and a set of stools around the walls while the only employee present, a middle-aged female dingo receptionist, ignored the two boys and kept lazily flicking through a women's magazine. 

Now Travis's famous optimism seemed to be gone. 

"Geesh, Gid, I guess you were right after all..." he whispered while observing his surroundings. "This place is a dump!"

"But as you said, we ain't got no choice..." the tod whispered back, glancing surreptitiously at the receptionist. "Just... go t' the lady and book us a room already. It reeks in here..."

"Why me?" 

"Cuz yer better at runnin' errands!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go, you layabout!" 

"Fuck off..."

Gideon strode to a nearby stool, placing their baggage in front of him before sitting down. Travis was already at the reception, the dingo now finally starting to pay attention to her surroundings. 

The tod pulled out his flip phone from his jeans pockets. 12 missed calls, most of them from his parents, but a few from his big brothers, _Gerald_ and _Greg_ , as well. There were also five text messages he hadn't opened. One was from his 12-year-old little brother, _Gabriel_. 

"Them making my brothers t' chase me... pathetic," Gideon thought to himself as he put his phone away. "They barely even talk to Gerald and... just fuck 'em."

It was no secret that the middle child of the Grey household had a rocky relationship with his parents. Their characters didn't match. Their principles didn't meet either. As a little boy, it had been mostly his brothers who had taken care of him after day-care since their parents worked long hours. Gideon simply couldn't relate to them, and the only thing that he found solace in was the fact that Gerald had had the same problem. "We live 'round bunnies whose parents ain't got time fer their kids, so guess our folks took assimilatin' t' this town seriously," he always joked. But unlike his little brother, the oldest son of the house coped by playing sports, which in turn made him look like a golden athlete son in the eyes of their parents. However, everything changed when at the age of 20, Gerald ended up eloping across the continent with his fiancé _Laurel_.

"It took that much for 'em t' get angry with him..." Gideon thought to himself bitterly as he watched Travis sign some papers at the counter. "But when I show who's the boss t' some fluffs who came askin' fer it, I get my ass beat and my allowance taken away... 

The fox didn't have to sit alone with his thoughts for a long, because soon his friend came walking to him, holding two keys on his left paw. 

"Alrighty!" he said, tossing the other key onto his friend's lap. "Room number 19 on the fifth floor it is!"

"Great, so much walkin', and there's no elevator in sight."

"Little bit of exercise is good for you, Gid! And you carry the bags up because I paid for the room. Off we go!"

As Travis began to merrily caper towards the stairs, Gideon grabbed their baggage and followed his friend, mentally preparing himself for the physical labor ahead of him.

.

.

.

Gideon was still short of breath when he opened the door to their room. And just like the two boys had speculated, it was just as depressing as the lobby had been, if not even more: it consisted of two metal beds, a small bureau between them, and washed-out, red carpeting. The bathroom door was already open, revealing a small sink, a shower, and a toilet. There were no windows. 

Both boys picked one bed. The fox let himself fall on his own while the ferret began to unpack. 

"Oh boy..." he sighed, placing his phone, wallet, and a pack of cigarettes onto the bureau. "Even this room smells like old cigarettes... Well, at least that means I can smoke here!"

"You really should stop that shit Trav... it's vile."

"I know, I know, but it's easier said than done... Anyway, what's your plan? I'm gonna find myself a net café and look up some girls, wanna join?"

Gideon yawned. 

"I just drove fer hours with three hours of sleep, so I'm gonna sleep fer some time. You can go wherever you want."

"Oh yeah, right. I'll be back in, say, three hours? Then we'll go out and eat somewhere and... talk about our goals, okay?" 

"We'll see, we'll see... But yeah, eating sounds nice."

As the fox closed his eyes, it didn't take long for the tod fall asleep. And he would sleep like a log. No one could wake him up for now. If ever mammal knew this, it was Travis, who even now was quietly watching at his snoring friend.

"You really are gonna miss your chances, aren't you?" he thought. "Just please, prove me wrong..."

Turning his back to Gideon, Travis grabbed the items he had placed on the bureau and walked to the door, exiting the motel room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So yer sayin' it was that easy fer ya?"

"Yeah! I was a bit surprised myself, but hey, the internet is a wonderful place!"

"No joke..."

Gideon had ended up sleeping for three hours. Although it wasn't enough for him to feel fully refreshed, he was rested enough to continue exploring Zootopia with Travis. Right now, the country boys were enjoying their dinner at a pizzeria in Savannah Central. Finding a restaurant in the better areas of the city that would serve predators wasn't easy, but thankfully this place didn't discriminate its customers.

The two had very different dishes in front of them: the tod was enjoying a tropical shrimp pizza while the hob had chosen an Asian grasshopper one with shiitake mushrooms. 

"And just like I told you..." Travis said as best as he could while munching a big chunk of his dinner. "It didn't even take that long to convince her!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Gideon answered, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of water from his glass. "Let's hope she ain't a complete ho... What's her name and species, by the way?"

"She's a 17-year-old mink named Anastasia. Says she moved here from Russia when she was four."

"Damn, from Russia? Yer gonna get pussy with an accent?"

"She's lived here for 13 years, Gid, her accent's probably gone at this point. And you're one to talk about accents!"

"Hey, everyone's got an accent! Fer you yer own speech always sounds normal, but everyone else can tell the difference." 

"Well, can't argue with that." 

Silence fell between the two as they got back on eating. Gideon was almost ready. He had been a bit of a guzzler all his life, even though his parents had tried (and still did try) to weed out this habit out of him. The young tod wasn't exactly culinarily cultured; for him, food was just fuel of the body, while only dainties of baking had something more profound to do with everyday life. Pastries were used to heal a broken heart. They could be used to celebrate a special occasion. Even in appearance, they were attractive. Tasty food was good, but holding a beautiful pastry in your paws and then savoring it was something special. 

Gideon's fast pace put pressure on Travis's back, who was trying to keep up with his friend. Two slices were left on his plate. 

"Anyway... Gid," the hob began, giving out a faint belch as he patted his stomach. "How's... your plans? Got any ideas where to head after we're done eating?"

He might not have been the most bookwise fox out there, but Gideon knew what his friend was hinting at. 

"Dunno." 

"Sheesh, is it really that hard for you?"

"...Yeah..."

"Would it help you if I met the guy first?"

"Dunno."

"What if I'd set you up privately?"

"Dunno."

Travis sighed and decided to give up. It was impossible to get an answer out of the fox when he was feeling down. Especially when the subject of the matter was _that_. The ferret put his remaining pizza slices on top of each other and started eating them like a sandwich, looking out of the window. 

"'S not 'bout the other dude. 'S 'bout me. The way I am..."

Talking about his feelings was hard enough for him, and talking about weaknesses was even harder. But now that he had already started it, he decided to go all in. 

"I mean, just look at me! Just what type of a guy do you think I am?"

Now that Travis had eaten up his pizza and wiped his muzzle to a napkin, he was actually able to answer. 

"Mmh, well..." he began. "I don't know what an average gay dude looks like, bu-"

"Shush! Someone could hear us!"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, I don't know what an average... guy like you looks like, but I don't believe the stereotypes. I would've never guessed you're one. You're pretty masculine, so..."

"Well, that's the fuckin' problem! I'm not like... those stereotypical ones on tv are, y'know. Do you think anyone would like a chubby, rough, awkward guy like me?"

"C'mon, many smaller guys dig bigger guys. Like, you remember that wimpy Rick Hayes kid from middle school who was always secretly watching you before P.E.?"

"Yeah, but you know very well I'd never screw a bunny..." 

"Hell no, you wouldn't. But there are still guys out there who like big, burly foxes, I'm sure of it!"

"If you say so..." 

Gideon only had one slice of pizza left, but it had gotten lukewarm. Not wanting to eat it anymore, he just prodded at it with his fork. Everything seemed so tiresome. To think that somewhere there was someone who had all the trick up their sleeve to succeed romantically and never worry a thing what other mammals would think about them. If only it could apply to him. 

"You know, what if I set you up with someone online?"

The fork almost dropped onto the plate from the tod's paws.

"W-what!?"

"Yeah, I can look up some websites. I ain't embarrassed about it."

"...B-but yer date with that girl!"

"Nah, don't worry about that! We promised to meet at 9PM, so I've still got... three and a half hours to help you! In fact, since we're done, we can just head outside already!"

And just like that, Travis sprung to his feet, grabbing his friend's left paw and started to rush towards the exit. Although the ferret was nowhere near as strong as he was, Gideon was still baffled enough to be easily lead outside while his friend pondered where to find the nearest netcafé. But a place with old wrecks wouldn't suit the ferret. He was a bit of an I.T. nerd, after all. 

"You really are one big bugger, ain't ya, Trav?" was the only thing the tod could say. 

.

.

.

.

.

The fine pebbles of the trail under his feet made Gideon impressed how well-maintained the parks in Zootopia were. _Evergreen Bloom Park_ in South-West Downtown really was a beauty to behold. The only downside was its schmaltzy name. 

Travis had found a nearby net café roughly a mile away from the pizzeria and, being careful so no one could see, dug up websites where gay males could arrange meetings, share pictures, or just chat. Although it was difficult, the hob was eventually able to access a safe online forum that didn't contain any adult content and got a date for Gideon by impersonating him. The fox himself was too awkward to contribute much. He just kept looking at his surroundings, feeling like everyone in that café was gawking at him, but this was only his paranoia. 

"How long until we're there?"

"Didn't your parents teach you that the more frequently you say that, the longer it's gonna take?" 

"But I... I don't know, Trav, I still don't think this is a good idea!" 

"You've just got to surpass yourself! It's not gonna be that awkward once you introduce yourselves."

"Well, I... Uh, whatever!"

Travis had told Gideon's date to wait at a bridge nearby. It would be optimal if he would arrive before the tod, not vice versa. Thus, the ferret could keep an eye on his friend, making sure he would not get cold feet and run away. 

Soon they were close to the rendezvous, seeing a canine figure standing there alone. The two friends hid furtively behind a big bush nearby. 

"Alright, Gid, here's the deal..." Travis whispered. "Walk to him, have a smile on your face, and offer him your paw. Easy as that!"

"But what if I stutter?"

"Try not to think about that! The more you do, the harder it gets!"

"Alright, alright... By the way, who even is this guy? You were bein' so mysterious back in the café..."

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you! Oh, and also..."

The ferret pulled out something from his pockets and gave it to his friend. Gideon took a look at it. It was a condom. A condom in a vermillion, plastic wrapping that said: "CanineX."

The question of how Travis had obtained it could not be answered right now. The ferret had other plans. 

"Just in case, Gid. Now go!"

Throwing his body at the tod, Travis pushed his friend back onto the path. Thankfully the boy waiting for him hadn't heard anything; the fox could approach him inconspicuously.

Gideon's legs felt like lead. Each step towards the bridge was hard to make. For him, this moment brought back memories of going in front of the class to give a presentation. He had always hated it. The way you had to come up with what to say beforehand was just annoying. No matter how many times he would repeat the words in his head, he would still blunder some of them. It was frustrating. 

His paws behind his back and tail in a neat pose, Gideon arrived at the bridge, stopping behind the figure. The boy was wearing a black hoodie and loose jeans, which certainly didn't tell much about his species. He had his hood on his head, and he didn't seem to have noticed the tod's presence. 

Gideon tried to keep his posture as best as he could before clearing his throat to get the boy's attention. 

No response. 

Listening carefully, the fox could hear the muffled sound of music. Great, the boy had headphones on... Now the fox had to make his presence clear some other way.

Gideon mustered up all the courage he had left, raised his paw, and tapped the boy's shoulder. This obviously made him jolt, and he hastily took off his left earbud before turning around. And as if the tod wasn't blushing enough, his date's face was now just as pricelessly red.

The boy was a coyote. He had green eyes, a black coat, and reasonably attractive facial features. Now that his back wasn't slouching, it could be seen that he was around the same height as Gideon, maybe an inch or two taller. His build was quite average. The final thing noticeable was a red and white cap placed backwards on his head.

Although it felt like an eternity, it didn't last long before the coyote snapped back to reality. He seemed the be just as anxious as Gideon.

"S-sorry!" he cried out, took off his earbuds, and hastily rolled them to a messy bundle before putting them into his pocket. "I was just listenin' t' some music t' kill time! You must be... Gideon, right?"

The tod frowned after hearing his date's accent. God damn it, Travis...

"Y-yeah, the name's Gideon... Gideon Grey..." he said, trying to give a confident smile as he offered his right paw. "I...uh... found you online..."

Seeing Gideon's paw, the coyote seemed to feel relieved and grabbed it. 

"Mine's Orlando. Orlando Fanger," he answered as he shook Gideon's paw. "Nice t' meetcha!"

...

After introducing each other, the two boys had begun to walk in the opposite direction where Gideon had come. Notwithstanding the awkwardness, they still made some effort to open up about themselves. Especially Orlando. The tod got to know a lot about him: he was 15 years old, soon to be 16, and the youngest one in the family, having three older sisters. His parents were divorced, and he lived with his mother in Pawside, a suburb that, to Gideon's knowledge, was a bit decayed. He attended a nearby high school but didn't like it that much. Also, the reason for his accent came clear: he had moved to Zootopia from the South with his family when he had been nine years old. 

"Wow..." Gideon said. They had just passed a jogging lioness. Se had been the only mammal they had seen in the park so far. "It must've been hard t' leave yer old friends behind and then see yer parents just separate like that..."

"Eh, 's fine..." Orlando answered, kicking a rock in front of him. "Pa was drunk and spiteful so often that it was a relief t' see ma get away from him..."

"Shit, that must've sucked... So she got custody fer all of you?"

"Well, yeah, but... pa got visitin' rights specifically fer me cuz ma had no proof of his alcoholism, so the court ruled I have t' spend the weekends with him until I'm 18..."

"How did she not have any evidence?"

"Cuz pa never got violent or anythin', he just yelled at her. Or somethin' like that anyway, I don't know the details." 

"...You don't like visitin' him, d'ya?"

Orlando seemed to become sobered, slowing down his walking pace and looking down at the ground.

"To be honest, I really don't. 'S just that... I don't really get along with dad," he said. "He doesn't understand me, and he's aggressive when drunk."

"How doesn't he understand you?"

The coyote puckered up his lips.

"He knows that I like guys."

"..."

Gideon nodded. This was not the reason he had expected, but he still understood.

"How did he-"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it, 's really embarrassin'... Like really, _really_ embarrasin'."

A flush of guilt went through Gideon's body. Everything had gone so well, and now the tod was beginning to feel like he had ruined it by making Orlando feel bad. Nonetheless, he kept going. 

"S-so yer pa doesn't... like you fer that?"

"Bingo. A shocker, ain't it?" the coyote answered angrily, stomping the dirt path beneath him. "Every weekend I have t' go t' his place and get mocked and called names. He even threatens t' put me into a military school or some shit, but lucky fer me, he couldn't do that without mom's permission. And there's no way she'd ever agree on that."

"Gee, I don't know if I could take that mahself..." Gideon said. "Why does he try t' scare you with military school anyway? Wouldn't it be pleasant t' be surrounded by good-lookin' guys in uniforms all day long?"

Orlando laughed. 

"Oh my, I don't think pa would be happy if I approached military school like that!" he chuckled. That was the diversion he had needed. "But yeah, don't worry about me. I have t' endure him fer 'bout two years, and then I don't need t' see him ever again!" 

"Yeah, haha!"

The two silenced for a while, still walking along the same path. The park was an extensive area, after all. The sun had almost set, so the street-lights were put on, too.

For Gideon, the time he had spent with Orlando had been a success. Not only was the coyote talkative and warm, but he didn't try to pry into his business too much. Perhaps he sensed that the tod wasn't ready to open up as much as he was. Although not saying it out loud, Gideon was really thankful for not only that but also for getting to talk with someone with similar insecurities and fears as he had. 

His date was a pleasant mammal. Maybe even too pleasant. 

"Hey, uh, Orlando..."

"Hm? What is it?" 

"Um, well... Not t' diss you or anythin', but... why are you tellin' me all this? I'd never share this stuff with someone I just met like... 20 minutes ago."

Orlando looked at the tod, a slightly perplexed expression of his face, but then smiled. 

"Oh yeah, uh... Hehe, it's understandable," he chuckled and scratched his left arm. "It's just that... um, I'm very different around my friends, so I don't get t' talk 'bout this stuff with them."

"Huh?" Gideon went. He was even more confused now. "Why's that?"

"Well, obviously, my friends ain't gay, so there's that. And the thing is, I may seem meek now, but around my friends, I have t' kinda act tough cuz that's how I've built my image. No one would take me seriously anymore if they knew how I really was..."

The coyote had a somber look in his eyes. It must have the same way for him...

Soon, however, Orlando seemed to be okay again.

"Oh, and..." he continued, blushing slightly. "It's cool t' be with a guy who's the same as me. I've never hung out with another gay dude..."

Gideon winced slightly as he heard the word "gay." The coyote noticed this and smiled bashfully. 

"Sorry... I can tell yer not wholly comfortable with it yet..." he said. "It's alright, just... remember that you've gotta get used t' it someday. Otherwise, it's gonna gnaw you from the inside. Don't... uh, think being gay is like a sticker on you that defines yer whole being, it just means you happen t' prefer guys over girls!"

Orlando was smiling widely as Gideon turned to him, insecurity soon vanishing from his face. Being called gay still weirded him out, but just like the coyote had said, it did feel comfortable to be with a likeminded mammal. 

"I-I'm sorry if I'm corny... It's just that..." Orlando suddenly uttered before doing something that Gideon was not prepared to. He grabbed the tod's right paw to his left one. "After tellin' you all the horrible stuff, I just wanna... get t' the good stuff..."

This was the first time he was holding someone's paw romantically. Gideon's heart beat faster and faster as his mouth was getting dry. It was almost too much to handle. He looked at Orlando, then to their paws, and then back to Orlando again. Despite trying not to make a fool of himself, he sure looked like a dork now. 

The coyote tried to chuckle, but his voice had a worrying tone in it. 

"I... uh, should've probably asked first if you wanna hold paws or not..." he said and loosened his grip for a second. "It would be okay t' me, but it's up t' you..."

"N-no! I-It's fine, it's fine!" Gideon stuttered, tightening his grip in return. "It's... uh, cool, I guess... It just... uh, came outta nowhere, heh..."

Although it wasn't exactly the reason why he had hesitated to hold Orlando's paw, for the coyote, it seemed adequate enough. He didn't feel like asking any additional questions.

"Cool! Let's just... walk some more, huh?"

.

.

Feeling someone's pads against your own was lovely, almost as if transmitting warmth to the other mammal. Gideon felt funny. The emotions churning inside him were a mixture of anxiety, embarrassment, excitement, and even slight arousal. The tod wanted to rebuke himself for getting lew thoughts from just from holding someone's paw, but thankfully he was still far from having a hard-on. 

Eventually, Gideon was able to earnestly enjoy the situation. Yeah, holding paws with someone wasn't that bad after all. Especially when no one else was around. He even dared to go a bit further, getting closer to Orlando and stroking right leg with his tail. The coyote appeared to be smitten by the tod's initiative and returned the gesture. 

What Gideon didn't see coming was that his date wanted to go further as well. 

"Hey, Gideon..." he said, slowing down his steps before completely stopping.

"Y-yeah?"

"See that big bush over there?"

Orlando pointed at his right, towards a bush that happened to be the exact same one that had provided Gideon and Travis a hiding place earlier. The tod nodded.

"Wanna go there and just sit fer a while?"

"Well... I-I mean, can't we just sit on a bench?"

"It's more private!"

"W-well, if you insist, I guess-"

Before even finishing his sentence, Gideon was already being dragged out of the path by the eager coyote. Once behind the bush, Orlando got on his knees, pulling Gideon down as well. He also released the tods paw, instead, leaning on his thighs.

"You know, Gideon, I've had a blast with you..." the coyote whispered, bashfully laying back his ears. "And... yer an adorable guy..."

Having someone's paws so close to his crotch didn't help Gideon stay calm at all.

"Thanks, Orlando..." he managed to say. "Y-yer...hot... I-I guess..."

"Glad t' hear that..."

Then, the coyote moved his paws up onto the fox's flanks, gently squeezing their layer of fat. 

"It was sweet when you motioned yer tail a moment ago, and I figured..."

"...Figured what...?"

Orlando moved his head closer to his date, his expression now becoming resolute and firm. And as Gideon understood what was going to do, it was already too late: the younger boy had pressed his muzzle against the older one's own, voraciously kissing him. The tod was standing rooted to the spot. Oh lord, how was this happening to him? He tried to do something back, only to clumsily prod the coyote's snout with his tongue. 

It was over very soon. Orlando pulled away, a string of saliva still uniting the boy's mouths.

"Well, my first kiss's outta the way!" he said. "I... I'm sorry I didn't ask permission, I got carried away a bit..."

Gideon was wiping his snout dry, still bewildered.

"Um... Yeah, it's nothin'..." he answered. "I... kinda liked that, if I'm honest..."

"Well... is it fine if we continue?"

"...Sure..."

The boys moved closer to each other again, starting their kiss over. This time, however, Orlando didn't content himself with just the mouth: the coyote slipped his paws under the fox's shirt and began to explore his torso, going first through the back, then the chest, and then the stomach. For Gideon, this felt both awkward and enjoyable at the same time.

"You... know... Gideon..." Orlando panted between their kisses. "You can... like... put yer... paws on my... butt... or somethin'..."

Gideon took a grip on both of the coyote's cheeks. They were rounder than he had thought; it must've been the sagging pants' fault he hadn't noticed it before. The tod carefully squeezed them. 

"Oh, yeah, keep doin' that..." Orlando huffed, the motion of his paws getting friskier every second. "I'm so hard I'm 'bout to rip my underwear..."

Glancing down, Gideon didn't only see a big bulge on the denim surface of Orlando's jeans, but also his own tent.

"You know, Gideon..." the younger boy said, leaving the fox's snout and upper body alone for a while to loosen his belt. "Yer a nice guy, but you just don't understand insinuations, do ya?"

"Huh?"

Quickly grabbing the fox's left arm, Orlando lifted it off from his behind and instead shoved it inside his underpants. Then, he got back to kissing.

Gideon's paw met the coyote's moist, warm member twitching from sensation. Even when not seeing it, he could still feel that it was shorter than his own but certainly thicker. Its knot was all the way out. The tod didn't know what to think about touching another male's private parts but tried to jerk the member a bit. Orlando let out a lustful yip.

"Oh... You don't even know how long I've wanted t' do this with someone..." he whispered, still caressing the fox's upper body while laying kisses around his muzzle. "Let's... let's go all the way..."

"W...what?" Gideon asked, breathless. "All... the way...?"

"It would be so kinky t' fuck in the open-air... in a public place... I wanna make you feel good, Gideon..."

Orlando's paws slowly moved down along the tod's back, sliding under his pants and underwear before finding his bare bottom. The coyote ruffled its fur for a while before ultimately spreading its cheeks and finding...

No way. This was going too far. Gideon suddenly recoiled from his state of passively accepting what was happening to him. What the hell was happening? There was no way he could let this continue, right? In any prior circumstance like this, he would have already fled the scene and tried his best not to ever think about it again. 

The fox put his paws on the coyote's chest and pushed him off, making him fall on his butt. Orlando's expression instantly turned from lust to bafflement.

"Wha-"

"'S nothin' 'bout you! 'S just... uh..."

Trying to come up with an excuse was harder than Gideon could've imagined.

"Um, uh... 'S just that... I need to... uh, go to the bathroom first!"

...

"Why?"

"...Well, um, I... drank a bit too much before I came here and I really gotta... take a leak, you know. I don't want any _accidents_ t' happen..."

Orlando looked straight into Gideon's eyes, perplexed as ever, but he quickly remained his prior confidence, smiling gently. Furthermore, he kept rubbing his crotch. 

"Yeah... you really don't want... accidents t' happen in _these_ situations..." the coyote said, tittering as he spoke. "Didn't we walk past a toilet cubicle before?"

"Y-yeah, I think so..." the fox answered. "So... just, you know, stay here and... I'll come back in no time, y-yeah?"

Orlando was still smiling as he gave Gideon thumbs-up, nodding in approval. 

.

.

.

Once the coyote had been out of his sight, Gideon had begun to jog. In spite of his poor exercising habits, he hadn't felt fatigued the slightest as he had gotten inside the cubicle. Now sitting on the toilet behind closed doors, Gideon took out the condom Travis had given him earlier and stripped naked from the waist down, letting his erect, throbbing member free. 

"I'm so fuckin' pitiful..." he thought to himself poignantly. "But... I just fuckin' can't reject..."

  1. Carefully open and remove the condom from the wrapper without using your claws.
  2. Place the condom on the head of the erect, hard penis.
  3. Pinch the air out of the tip of the condom.
  4. Unroll the condom all the way down the penis and under the _bulbus glandis_.
  5. After sex, hold the condom at the base to make sure the condom won't slip out while untying.
  6. Carefully remove the condom and throw it in the trash. 



Gideon did as instructed, and soon he was up and doing, jerking his member fiercely to the images in his head. He conjured what could've happened if he would've gone further with Orlando: he could've pulled down his pants and let the eager coyote have a taste of his member before making him lick his tailhole. Maybe he would've wanted something more down there... Just the thought of trying to take the coyotes inside was enough to make him pant. How big could have the coyote's balls been? Would've they been loudly slapping his buttocks like in porn? 

A five-day break from masturbation meant that Gideon couldn't last long, and soon he could feel his orgasm starting to build up. The tod sped up, and in tandem, came. The tip of the condom filled up as his knot swell under his paw, his anus contracting with each rope of semen he shot inside. 

As he slowed down and let go of his penis, leaning back, his brief afterglow began to turn into post-onanistic regret. Now he felt nothing but indescribable remorse. What would Travis think of his failure? More importantly, what would Orlando think after waiting impatiently for his date to return and having to go back home gutted? 

Still breathing heavily, Gideon carefully took off the condom. He then tightly tied its opening shut and lifted it up at his eye level, squeezing the sticky contents inside. His sperm bubbled a bit. When Gideon had been a bit younger, he had liked to childishly think that after each ejaculation, he had just decided the fate of millions of possible puppies. But now he had only determined his own personal downfall, fueled by insecurity. 

.

.

.

.

After disposing of the condom to a nearby trash can, the tod had run as fast as he could from the park. Doing so while having an erection was uncomfortable, and at a time like that, Gideon cursed his biological need to tie after copulation. He then arrived at one of the main streets of South-East Downtown. It turned out to be a relief because there was a subway station nearby, and a guide map inside made it easy for him to pick the right train to head up north to Clawside. On that train, Gideon felt his member retreating back to its shaft. Some mammals were quarreling with each other, but Gideon didn't pay any attention to it. He was too distracted by the fact that he was traveling without a ticket. 

Luckily, an inspector was nowhere to be seen. The young fox didn't have to worry about a possible fine and got off at a station that was a mile away from his motel. Although it was getting dark, he felt no fear at dusk. His depressed demeanor made him inconspicuous from everyone around him, and he couldn't be bothered with his surroundings either.

As Gideon got inside the East Clawside Snug, he practically leaped five floors up, not even caring about how physically fatiguing it was. He then reached to his pockets and found his key, ready to open the door of their room, but as he heard some faint noise inside, he hesitated and pressed his ear against it instead. It came from Travis. And from a girl. Gideon couldn't recognize any clear words, but what was immediately evident was that the sounds they were making were incredibly sultry. Especially the ones from the hob. 

Not being able to do much about it, Gideon took two steps back and sat down on the floor. 

.

.

.

The tod had no idea how long it took, but soon enough, the door in front started to creak and out stepped a young female mink, wearing a pink top with blue jeans. Judging by her looks, you couldn't tell what she had just been doing. The girl didn't notice Gideon first, but when she did, she seemed to know who he was. 

"Um, do you happen to be Gideon?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, right... Well, I'll leave the door like this, so you don't have to use the key."

"Yeah, thanks."

With this short exchange of words, Gideon stood up and went straight in, not caring that he would accidentally push the mink a little. And as if as retribution for this hastiness, the fox was hit in the face by thick cigarette smoke. On his bed laid Travis Frette, having a smoke in his underwear. The hob had a calm, yet bubbly and satisfying little grin on his face as he stared to nothingness, clearly rejoicing his successful evening, and didn't first notice his friend's presence. Only a big, orange, fluffy chunk of fur soon moving past him made the ferret break out from his trance-like state. 

Gideon let himself fall on his bed, back first. 

"Ay, Gid!" Travis said, smiling at his friend, and quickly stubbed out his cigarette. "How's it going?"

The fox didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling. Travis frowned, but continued:

"Did you see her?"

...

"Uh-huh..."

"Yeah, Gid, I boned her!"

"...Uh-huh..."

"You should've heard how she moaned when I went in, haha!"

"...Uh-huh..."

Not getting the answer he was looking for, Travis was starting to get annoyed. He sat up, turning himself towards the fox, who was still unresponsively ignoring his friend. In the hob's eyes, this behavior seemed rude and inconsiderate.

"Yo, the fuck's wrong with you?" he inquired. "I reached my goal, can I even get congra-"

Then, Travis stopped. 

He had noticed the tod's tears. 

Gideon was broken. As a final blow to his horrible chain of misfortunes, the hob had begun to boast about his own luck, utterly oblivious to his friend's gloomy demeanor. The fox didn't blame Travis, however. All of this caused by his own shortcomings, and that was the hardest part to accept. Now he could only cry and bury his face with his paws.

This sight had not been a rare one when they had been children. Gideon had always been a lot more sensitive than he appeared, even if he didn't show that side to many mammals. Travis bit his lip. He had a clear idea of what had just happened and held himself partly responsible for it. Perhaps he had expected too much from the fox. Although the hob had held onto his ever-lasting optimism to the very end, the faint voice of realism in his head had been irking him the whole evening. Even when mating with his date. 

Slowly, Travis stood up and walked beside his weeping friend, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

It took some time before either of the boys spoke up.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

Gideon snuffled.

"Naw, Trav, I should be the one apologizin'..." he said. "You were so nice to find me a date, and I blew it!"

"...No. I pushed you over your comfort zone."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T! I'M... I'M MISERABLE! AN IDIOT!"

The words echoed in the room for a while before dying out. Gideon kept crying. Travis listened silently, knowing that nothing could convince his friend right now. When he felt down, only time would help. Soon enough, the fox would be mollified enough to examine the evening from a less emotional point of view. 

And the ferret was absolutely right. Not even two minutes passed by before Travis felt the mattress under him shaking. Gideon was sitting up behind him. 

The hob let the tod take his time and speak first.

.

. 

"I'm sorry, Trav. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It's okay, Gid."

The fox wiped his nose with the back of his paw and then leaned on his knees.

"Man... I just... fucked up so bad," he said. "I dropped that guy like a hot brick."

"...I don't know details, but I'm sure you're not the only one who's done something like that."

"..."

Gideon straightened his back before letting himself fall onto the bed again. He sighed loudly.

"...Y'know what, Trav?"

"...Hm?"

"Promise not t' tell anyone."

The ferret turned partially around, his upper body now twisted towards his friend.

"I promise."

...

"Well, I've been thinking..." Gideon began, still pondering if he could and wanted open up. "Just so you know, I ain't a wacko, but..."

Travis was all ears.

"I-I think I should get some help... Like, from a therapist or somethin'. Dunno."

"...You really think so?"

"Yeah. 'S just that I should tell my parents, but I don't think they'd take me seriously. I really need a... professional mammal... who can help me with my problems."

"Problems like...?"

The tod turned on his side towards the hob.

"You know how hard it is fer me that I like guys, right?"

"...Yeah."

"And how I'd like t' be a baker?"

"...Yeah.

"Well, I think I just... worry too much about those things. Like, what other mammals think about me fer bein' like this."

"So, you think you're overly insecure?"

"...I guess, yeah. Pretty much."

Not knowing what to say first, Travis turned away from his friend for a second. Gideon had just said something uncharacteristically mature. This was something the ferret could see himself suggesting, not hear it coming from the fox's own mouth. Even then, Gideon was hesitant. He clearly didn't hold his parents in high esteem. 

Travis was a go-getter. A type of mammal who usually wanted to spread their boldness to take action to others as well. 

"You know, Gid... This came completely out of the blue, but if you honestly feel like you need some help, I'm 100% with you," he said. "Knowing your parents, I doubt they wouldn't hear you out, you're their son. If you feel so uneasy about it, I can be with you."

...

"You really are that kind of a mammal, Trav..."

"Huh?"

Gideon looked down at Travis, smiling as his still red eyes glimmered with what only could be described as appreciation and joy. 

"You really are that kind of a mammal who can always make me forget everythin' that's shit in my life," the tod said, chuckling. "I love ya... Not in that way, of course!"

Travis let out a laugh and hopped off the bed as well, facing Gideon. 

"I know you don't..." he said back.

The two just stood around there and smiled at each other for a while, soon realizing how awkward it was. Both seemed to have no idea what to do next. It was late, after all. Travis especially just wanted to call it for today after walking around Zootopia all day long before finally losing his virginity. 

"Well, I don't know about you, Gid, but I think I'll hit the hay," the hob said, shrugging his shoulders before jumping back onto his bed. "Maybe it's for the best if we head back home tomorrow, or what do you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe we could leave after breakfast," the tod answered. "I just have t' sleep well so I can forget this fuckin' embarrassin' experience."

"...Well, If it makes you feel better, I came only in, like, two minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Travis smiled as a somewhat relieved spark appeared in Gideon's eyes. The hob's consoling lie had worked. 

He had really lasted for five minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my own headcanon of how Gideon ended up going to therapy. I think it's just cliché that he would be assigned there, so I always wanted to imagine him taking the initiative. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In this series, I will write about Gideon's and Stu's lives in and outside Bunnyburrow, but you'll get to see some side-characters as well. The next part will be about Gideon's first night at the Hopps household...
> 
> If there were some weird, clumsy errors with grammar and whatnot, I apologize since I'm not a native English-speaker.
> 
> All OC characters I've created/will create are free to use.
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment your thoughts if you got any, they are much appreciated!


End file.
